


Experimenting

by Jeldenil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to other sites, Established Relationship, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, POV Dean Thomas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Seamus has something he wants to try, and Dean is more than willing to indulge





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Irish picker Maesterchill <3
> 
> \---  
> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.

"Dean?" Seamus sounds nervous. Dean looks up from his sketchbook to listen to what his boyfriend has to say. They are in Dean’s room, and until just now Seamus was playing with Dean’s NES gaming computer. It’s still on, but the controller lies idle next to Seamus’ leg and on the screen Mario hops around in a game demo on repeat. 

"I… I have been thinking," Seamus colors pink. "You know that I really enjoy what we've been doing during sex, like?"

Dean grins.  
"If the way you moan my name when I fuck you is anything to go by, you enjoy it very much."

"Er, yeah. Duh," Seamus rolls his eyes. "But what I'm trying to say, is… I want to try it the other way around. You know."

Dean perks up, his sketchbook and the computer game forgotten.  
"You want to fuck me?" He asks. Seamus' suggestion is immediately affecting him and he needs to loosen his collar. 

"Only if you want it too, of course," Seamus says softly, like he is afraid that Dean will say no.

"I haven't been thinking about it yet," Dean admits. "But I'm always open to a little… experimentation." He leans in to kiss him, and for a while they get lost in that wonderful slide of lips and tongues, breathing into each other's mouths. Seamus points his wand at the door - they have been caught making out by one of Dean's sisters before and it's not something they want to repeat.

"I love you so much," Seamus' voice is rough and low, and it makes Dean shiver with want. The sketchbook slides from his lap, and he rolls back on his bed, pulling Seamus on top of him. Seamus laughs against Dean’s mouth, then slides his body down just far enough to grind his crotch against Dean’s. Dean loves that Seamus is so short, usually, but at times like these he just wishes they could kiss and dry-hump simultaneously. He settles for burying his face inside Seamus’ sandy hair and sniffing up his scent. Seamus smells like grass and fireworks, and the tiny bit of pomade he uses every morning. Dean can’t get enough of it. 

He bucks his hips up to meet Seamus’ grinds.They’re both hard, and the idea of what they’re about to do makes Dean’s heart flutter with excited nerves. He slides a hand under Seamus’ shirt, feeling the heat of his skin against his fingertips. Seamus groans and sits up to take his shirt off, and Dean takes a moment to just stare at him. Seamus is stringy, his skin freckled and slightly tanned over the summer, and a trail of sandy, almost ginger hairs lead from his belly button to underneath the waistband of his jeans. Dean thinks he’s gorgeous. Following Seamus’ example, Dean unbuttons his own shirt and wriggles until it’s off, tossing it to the side. 

“Okay,” Seamus breathes, “Okay.” He sits down besides Dean’s hips and starts tugging Dean’s joggers and boxers down. Dean lifts his hips to make it easier, feeling giddy. It’s not like Seamus hasn’t seen him naked before, not like they never had sex before. They are eighteen and in love, and constantly horny. They’ve been having sex a lot, actually. Earlier this morning they wanked together, and yesterday he fucked Seamus on the kitchen table while mom and his sisters were out for groceries. Being able to magically vanish the evidence is amazing, but he thinks they should probably start looking for a flat soon. 

“You’re so bloody beautiful, like,” Seamus says as he looks Dean up and down. Dean smiles. Usually he’s the one who calls Seamus beautiful, and it really helps to hear it about himself now. “Roll over,” Seamus instructs, and Dean does, his heart skipping a beat.

“Are you sure?” Seamus asks, and Dean confirms by sticking his arse up and grabbing his wand from the nightstand to cast the spells Seamus usually uses to clean himself. Seamus chuckles, and uses the opportunity to slide a pillow under Dean’s hips. The cold fabric of the pillowcase feels good against Dean’s cock and he wiggles into it a bit, keeping his wand within reach for later.

“Okay, I’m going to use my fingers and my tongue on you now,” Seamus explains. Dean groans in lieu of an answer. He suddenly understands why Seamus is often so impatient when he takes too long before starting his preparation. The anticipation is deadly. 

“Please, Seamus, I love you, but just do it,” he says, and he hears Seamus suck in his breath. Then he feels Seamus’ hands on either one of his buttocks, and Seamus’ breath against his crack. Sweet Jesus and his best pal Merlin! Here it comes.

Seamus’ tongue against the sensitive skin around his hole is heavenly Dean is already moaning into the pillow under his head, and Seamus hasn’t even properly started yet. It doesn’t take long before Seamus starts really getting into it, and Dean shivers when he feels his tongue poke gently inside of him. It’s hot and wet and amazing. Fuck, they should have reversed the roles ages ago. Dean loves it, but he still wants more. 

“Seamus, please, use your fingers too,” he groans, and Seamus grins against his arse. He hears the whoosh as Seamus summons their jar of lube - a spell they use so frequently these days they can both perform it wandless and non-verbal. Once Seamus has his fingers properly lubed up, Dean feels one prying at his entrance. He pushes in slowly, and Dean tries to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation. It’s weird, but not unpleasant. When it’s all the way in, Dean pushes back against it experimentally. Oh, that’s actually quite nice, he thinks. 

“Feels good?” Seamus asks, and Dean groans out a muffled “Yeah,” in response. His prick leaks a little pre into the pillow under his hips. And then Seamus moves his finger. Dean gasps for breath - it’s intense, and he wants more. Seamus is gently fingering him, and it feels so, so good. A second finger follows and it starts to burn a bit, but nothing Dean can’t handle. 

“Fuck, Seamus, yes,” Dean moans. He wants him, oh hell, he really does. 

“One more finger, ya stunner,” Seamus says in a thick Irish drawl, a telltale sign of his increasing arousal which Dean absolutely loves. 

“Gods, yes, please,” Dean begs, and Seamus indulges him happily. God, that burns. A lot more than just the two fingers, and Dean’s moans hitch, his body stilling. 

“You still okay?” Seamus asks, a tone of concern in his voice, his hand immediately stilling too. 

“Yeah, just a sec, I need to get used to it,” Dean replies. He waits for the initial sting to subside, and then carefully relaxes the muscles in his arse. “You can move again,” he tells Seamus. He does, so slowly it’s torture, and Dean bites his pillow. After a few slow strokes, it starts feeling good again, better than ever in fact, and Dean groans and pushes back hard to encourage a steadier rhythm. He could probably come like this, Dean thinks, and he spreads his legs invitingly. 

“You can… I think you can fuck me now,” he says, and he can feel his ears heat up. He’s still nervous, but he knows he wants this. Seamus groans behind him, and Dean can hear him struggle to get out of his jeans, using only one hand. The other one is still occupied steadily pumping three fingers in and out of him, and Dean appreciates the fact that Seamus keeps it up. 

Once Seamus has managed to get out of his pants and underwear, the fingers finally leave Dean, but Dean can feel how the head of Seamus’ cock pushes against his entrance instead. It’s slick with lube and Seamus slips past on the first few tries, but even that feels incredible. They’re both just groaning now, neither able to say much, when it finally works. It hurts.It hurts like hell. Dean hisses and his eyes water, but he doesn’t let Seamus stop this time. He buries his fingers in his sheets and pushes back. He can feel Seamus trembling as he controls his muscles, and Dean nudges him with a foot to encourage him to push in deeper. 

Once Seamus is hilted, Dean releases his breath, feeling his body adapt. Seamus starts pulling back, and it’s a bit like loosening your trousers after a copious meal, sweet relief. But Dean still wants more, he wants to continue until it feels as good as it always does for Seamus. He consciously relaxes his muscles again, and the next time Seamus pushes in it’s already a lot better. After the fifth or sixth push, Dean has lost count, and he knows it’s going to feel amazing again soon. Seamus seems to sense this, and speeds up. Then Dean is twisting his hips in a slightly different angle as he pushes back, and suddenly he feels Seamus hit a particularly wonderful spot inside him. Oh daaamn. Dean moans loudly into his pillow, and his cock starts leaking again.

“Yeah?” Seamus asks, panting, behind him. 

“Yeah.” 

Encouraged, Seamus pushes in again, making Dean’s toes curl. Oh yeah. Seamus grabs hold of Dean’s hips now, and Dean shivers. The possesiveness of that gesture, as well as the angle at which they are fucking now is driving him steadily to the edge. He slides a hand between the pillow and his hips and gives himself an experimental tug. Oh fuck yes. 

“Yeah, ya big ride,” Seamus slurs behind him, his words intermingled with groans. “ Love it, love ya….”

And then Dean is coming over his hand and the pillow, hot and sticky seed spilling from his cock. Seamus keeps thrusting into him while Dean groans and moans through his orgasm, then pulls back and slides his cock back and forth between Dean’s buttocks until he, too, is coming mere seconds later and coating Dean’s behind and lower back with his spunk.. 

Seamus falls down on the bed next to Dean, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Dean grabs his wand to clean them up, then rolls on his side to face Seamus. 

“Seamus?” He asks with a sated smile. “Do you know that I love everything we do during sex?” Seamus grins at him.  
“Well, if your moans were anything to go by, you loved it alright.”  
Dean pokes him.  
“I sure did. Please tell me sooner next time you have an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments. At the moment I'm not very efficient at responding, but I see and appreciate all of them and will respond as soon as I can <3
> 
> \---  
> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  
> Don't use these apps, they are illegal and endangering fanworks and their authors by monetizing their creations without authorization from the copyright holders. 
> 
> I've changed the visibility of this work to only be available to Ao3 account holders, in the hopes that it prevents it from being on these apps.


End file.
